


Hopeless Fools

by Snowpants_Ninja



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpants_Ninja/pseuds/Snowpants_Ninja
Summary: Perhaps it is not until the moment that you meet the love of your life that you wake up from the strange dream that was your existence up until that very moment, no matter how big or small.Rated M for language and smut. A lot of smut at the end, be warned! I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect nor any music reference made and all mistakes are mine.





	

Beca hated the idea of being part of an all girl group and debated whether or not to audition for the Bellas so long that she ended up being late. 

It was never that she didn't have female friends, there were some here and there through elementary and middle school after all, but guys were so much easier to get along with. They were so much easier to read and not as likely to judge. Sure it bothered Beca when they though of her as "one of the boys" since she was obviously not male and had no interest in her friends' sad attempts at picking up women. Luckily for her guys, instead of allowing further typical male behaviour, Beca taught them that women will respond to them better if they a) were not objectified and b) were given a sense that the guys weren't sleazebags just interested in sex.

While almost all of her friends had been guys, Beca had never dated any of them. She saw them more as brothers and her lack of attraction to men had not been noticed by her or anyone else. Beca was always known first and foremost for her DJing skills and everyone had assumed that she was just too involved in music to show any interest in dating.

The audition itself was a blur, Beca felt good about it though. Especially the way that Chloe looked at her with such glowing eyes after she stopped singing. Between the modern slang, cute dresses, perfect hair and makeup, Beca was confused as to why the redhead had shown any interest in talking to her in the first place. Then there was the awkward encounter in the shower, Beca certainly didn't know what to make of that. She did notice one thing though, she was more embarrassed to be naked in front of the guy Chloe was with in the shower than she was in front of Chloe. Kind of strange sure but she also happened to notice just how incredibly gorgeous and confident Chloe was which made her heart and mind race. Pushing off the feeling as shock and anxiety of the whole situation, Beca had set her mind on being friends with Jesse. She knew he liked her and needed to meet someone at this new school. Beca hoped he wanted to be friends though, she couldn't handle any relationships now if she wanted to make it as a music producer.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Chloe on the other hand felt a strange pull to Beca that she hadn't felt in a very long time. So long ago that her wounded heart had finally mended and she had promised herself that she would never allow herself to be hurt that badly again. Chloe's solution to ensuring she wouldn't be broken again was one of sexual freedom, doing whatever and whomever she felt like, never going as far as to develop feelings for the men and women who were used only to serve her needs.

Chloe was never confused about who she was and it was never a secret to her closest friends. Aubrey being one of her best friends, knew that Chloe was terrified of being hurt again and would do whatever she could to protect her. Aubrey purposely disliked Beca from the start because she saw a certain look on Chloe's face that she hadn't in a long time. Those ear monstrosities and "I don't care what you think" fashion told Aubrey that Beca was exactly the kind of trouble Chloe didn't need in her life. Luckily for Chloe, Aubrey was unaware of the shower incident and didn't know that her sexcapades with Tom ended the moment Chloe heard Beca singing. Chloe did however get herself off to the thought of Beca going down on her with her obviously talented mouth.

To the dismay of Aubrey and much to the delight of Chloe, Beca blew them both away at the audition. Aubrey tried to reason with Chloe, finding every excuse as to why they didn't need Beca in the group. 

"Why are you so against this?" Chloe shouted "You don't even know her!"

"I don't want to get to know her Chloe, that's the whole point! You have said yourself that you don't want to get hurt again and the next thing I know you're falling for a freshman!"

"Falling for her? What the fuck are you talking about Aubrey. I don't DO relationships and if I was attracted to Beca then it would be the same as anything. No commitment equals no pain, right? She will be a part of this group and nothing you say will change my mind."

Aubrey huffed and in a rare moment relinquished control ending the argument by saying "Remember this if it bites you in the ass Beale, I'll admit to you and you alone she can sure sing but I will end her if she hurts you."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Later on at the aca-initiation party, Beca was immediately entertained by a slightly drunk Jesse. What an odd one he was, Beca was used to being hit on, as soon as her chest had developed all of a sudden it was like she was a rock star among the hormone induced teens of both genders but Jesse seemed authentically interested in who she was as a person and not just fondling her boobs. 

Again, Beca felt strange sensation when Chloe grabbed onto her arms and pulled her within a personal space range that friends didn't share, at least not in Beca's experience. When she told Chloe to make good choices, she didn't realize that the redhead had already made a choice that was questionable. 

"So Becaw, what's your deal? You into the aca-boys or the aca-girls?" Jesse jokingly asked after handing Beca a drink.

"I think that's usually a conversation best saved for our future friend hangouts dude but let's just say that I'm more interested in pursuing my career instead of getting involved in a relationship." She brushed the question off with a smirk and sipped her drink. 

The truth was, Beca wasn't exactly sure who she was into. She was certain she was confused though. Jesse was sweet and kind, also kind of cute but Beca didn't feel any attraction to him at all. There was the feeling she got around Chloe though. It was something she would later on learn to be attraction but Beca was not ready to admit her sexuality yet. This was not done out of fear but merely out of ignorance on Beca's part.

\--------------------------------------------------------

As time went on, Beca began realizing that she might be a lesbian. Since she had never thought about who she might see herself with, it was dawning on her that she certainly wasn't interested in Jesse the way he was interested in her. Sure they had almost kissed once and yes Beca had moved in towards Jesse before they were interrupted but she honestly wasn't compelled to try it again. Chloe in particular was becoming the centre of Beca's thoughts lately and she desperately needed someone to talk to. She put on her coat and walked to Jesse's dorm.

Knocking softly on the door, she began to tremble and cry. Benji opened the door in his cape and upon seeing the look on Beca's face with tears streaming down her cheek, pulled a handkerchief from seemingly nowhere and handed it to her before removing the cape and exiting the room quietly.

Jesse was immediately concerned and tried to hug Beca to console her. She pulled away awkwardly, holding her arms across her chest and hunching away slightly indicating that she was uncomfortable.

"Beca what's wrong? Can I get you some water or something?" He offered with a look of concern.

"No thanks Jesse. I just, uh, need to talk. Something dawned on me earlier, well I guess it's something that didn't really just dawn on me, I had feelings before that I guess I brushed off or didn't notice. God, why is this so hard!" Beca rambled then abruptly stopped and burst into tears again.

"Becaw, I think I know what you're getting at." Jesse successfully managed to wrap his arm around Beca's shoulder as she relaxed slightly at his words with a sniffle. "But in order for this to work you have to say it."

Jesse felt Beca tense momentarily before she gave in with a heavy sigh.

"Jesse, I'm gay. I didn't realize it and I'm sorry if I led you on. I really am. I mean, I've never dated anyone. I've never hit on anyone. I've never kissed or slept with anyone! Now I learn that I'm attracted to other women and I don't even know how to be friends with women for fuck's sake! What do I do?" Beca began to panic. Her mind was racing and it wasn't stopping.

"Woah Becaw. Slow down. It would be the same as us, right? I mean I really like you and was sincerely hoping that you would be into me as well but when we almost kissed, even though you moved as well, I could tell you just weren't into it. Then it hit me, there was something about you that drew me to you and I had only felt that for one other woman. Her name is irrelevant but my point is, she broke up with me because she's a lesbian." Jesse chuckled softly as he spoke the last sentence, his luck wasn't the best either in love.

"Dude, you have a type apparently." Beca laughed and then lightened the moment by saying "Maybe we could be each other's wingman? I mean I'm a lesbian and your type is lesbians apparently and with my luck I'll fall for a pretty straight girl."

Jesse began laughing and couldn't stop. Beca joined in. Once their sides burned with pain and their faces couldn't stand smiling anymore, Jesse quipped

"BJ for life. Wait, that sounds terrible. JB? No, that doesn't work either."

"Dude what is wrong with you? Blowjobs and Justin Bieber is all I got out of that sentence. If we are going for horrible nicknames for our future undoubtedly awkward flirting team then it's gotta be J-Bone and Becs."

"J-Bone does make me sound like a badass. I like it. Any women you like so far or was your revelation purely because we almost made out?

Beca turned beet red and looked down. "Yeah I guess since the whole being gay part is out there. I do like someone. But like I said, I'm destined to fall for straight women so I might as well get used to it."

"Becaw, you may be a bit snarky and sarcastic but deep down you are like Veronica Mars: you're a marshmallow. You will find the woman of your dreams and she will be damn lucky to have you. Now that that's out of the way, you gotta tell me who it is!"

"Cute reference J-Bone. Loved that show. Hated how it ended. My lips are sealed."

"Wait. You watch TV but not movies? That's so weird! I'm not letting up. Who is it? Cute TA? Wait, no, Aubrey! Ha you totally have a thing for Aubrey!"

"Dude no! Definitely neither of those, specifically Aubrey. She hates me for no reason and she's kind of scary! Wait a minute, do YOU like her? LIKE her like her?"

"So not cool but I'll tell if you will?" Beca nodded with a grin before Jesse continued. "Yeah, I do like her. I mean she has that dumb rule about the Trebles and Bumper HATES her but she's pretty, smart and can sing." Jesse paused with a sigh. "She's out of my league though."

"Don't forget she's controlling and INSANE dude. And she's certainly NOT in the same league as you. You are also pretty, smart AND you can sing." Beca jabbed Jesse playfully in the arm before continuing "Then again you can't help who you like and I can see how you would see the best in her. Lucky for you, I happen to be crushing hard on a certain red headed best friend of Aubrey's. Like I said she's straight though."

Jesse, instead of saying something encouraging or compassionate burst into laughter. A look of shock and terror overtook Beca.

"Dude why the fuck are you laughing right now? I tell you I'm gay, we have a heart to heart, I handle the fact you like Aubrey fairly well then I tell you I've fallen for one of my straight friends and you laugh?"

"Wait a sec Becaw, I'm not laughing AT you exactly... well I might be, sorry not sorry because you are in luck! How have you spent so much time with Chloe and not known that she's, how did she put it, oh right, totes bi. Dude I'm telling you that you might actually have a chance with her!"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Over the same period of time, Aubrey was growing more and more frustrated with Chloe's gigantic toner for Beca. She was beginning to lose her mind as every single technique she knew or quote from her dad that was relevant was not helping Chloe.

"I just need to tell her Aubrey. Even if she doesn't like me back at least I will know for sure. I understand that you are worried I will get hurt and I know why you don't like Beca! You are my best friend and I really appreciate that you are trying to make sure I don't get hurt. I HAVE to do this though. I cant stop thinking about her. Whether I'm awake or asleep she is always in my thoughts. Best case she likes me back and we can be friends with benefits. Worst case she doesn't like me back and I can move onto someone else." Chloe was furiously trying to defend her plan to Aubrey for what felt like the millionth time.

"Chloe, sweetie, I know this might not be easy to hear but not everyone is like Heather. It sounds to me like you like Beca more than you're letting on. And as much as it pains me, I have to advise you that the best course of action for winning the woman of your dreams, literal dreams according to you, is to open yourself to commitment again. Beca doesn't seem like the hump 'em and dump 'em type to me and aren't you tired of only being able to confide in me?" Aubrey stared at her friend with a cocked eyebrow, hands on her hips and refusing to budge.

Chloe snapped around in fury and stated coldly "Wow Brey. Did you actually just bring up Heather? The bitch who swore she would love me forever then fucked my drunk best friend at prom?"

"Yes I did Chloe! You need to get over her. Get over the fact that she hurt you because in reality she didn't deserve you in the first place! I've seen the way you look at Beca. I noticed it the first time you saw her and it's only gotten more noticeable as time goes along. I can't take it anymore! You like her so go for it! Do it so you know for sure whether she likes you or not. Not just for a friends with benefits agreement. If she doesn't like you then move on. If she does then see where things go. You deserve to be HAPPY Chlo." Aubrey's tone softened and she patiently waited for Chloe to respond.

"Brey, I just can't get hurt again. I don't think I could handle it!" Chloe shook her head attempting to convince herself that Aubrey was wrong.

"I mean why would she even like me in the first place? We are totes different and I don't even think she likes women!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes before saying "No one who owns more than one pair of butch boots is entirely straight, Chloe. Plus she does rock a lot of plaid... Maybe you could find out if she plays softball?"

"For fuck's sake Brey her style and whether or not she plays a certain sport that yes, lesbians participate in, same as all sports, does not make her a lesbian! You know what? I'm done talking about this for now, I have some more thinking to do."

"Fine. I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have stereotyped Beca like that. I'm just saying though, you were awfully quick to jump to her defence so maybe you do have feelings for her beyond wanting to be friends with benefits that you just haven't accepted yet." 

\--------------------------------------------------------

It was shortly after their second place finish that Beca and Chloe managed to be alone. After the emergency meeting called by Aubrey in Beca's room following her arrest, Chloe remained behind under the guise of being interested in Beca's mixes instead of talking to her about feelings. Sure she was interested in any music and she was 100% certain that she would be interested in anything that Beca did. Chloe felt lost, scared almost, no, not scared, tentative was the right word for what she was feeling.

What scared her the most was Jesse. I mean Beca punched someone for him, surely that means she must like him just like he obviously likes her?

"So what's up with you and Jesse? He's cute if you're into that!" Chloe said awkwardly, hating herself for what had just come out of her mouth. She fiddled with her hands, hoping Beca wouldn't sense her nervousness.

"What? J-Bone? Ha! Good one!" Beca began before noticing the look of confusion on Chloe's face. "Um, sorry. Jesse and I have nicknames for, um, a really dumb reason. He's J-Bone and I'm Becs. It's a long story, you kind of had to be there."

"Wait so you're not a thing? Well I misread that one." Chloe's heart swelled at the idea of Beca being available but she still had no confirmation of her sexuality.

"No, we aren't. Well, we almost were but I, um, it's my fault we aren't. I wasn't into Jesse he way he was into me. I mean I thought I was but when it came down to it..." Beca trailed off unable to look at Chloe who stared at her with those amazing blue eyes, a slight crease of concern on her brow for what Beca was saying.

"Beca, are you ok? Whatever it is I am here for you." Chloe was genuinely concerned as she sat down on the bed next to where Beca sat at her desk and placed her hand on Beca's leg.

"Yeah Chlo, I'll be fine, this is just the second time I've said this to anyone so it's not easy, you know?" Beca paused again and glanced at Chloe with who nodded for her to continue. In that moment, Beca felt she would surely die if Chloe rejected her but she proceeded to speak nonetheless.

"Chlo, I'm gay. That's why Jesse and I didn't work as a couple. He's one of my best friends and we are so chummy because most of my friends have been guys and that's me being comfortable with a guy friend. I don't want to date men, I've realized that I want to date women and there is one in particular I would be interested in seeing but she's probably not into me." Beca's eyes began to well with tears that she couldn't fight back anymore.

"Oh Beca, honey it's okay. CR is gay and we all love her just the same. I'm not going to say anything as it isn't my place but I am happy you told me. Thank you for trusting me with this."

Beca realized that Chloe thought she had burst into tears because of the fear of homophobia instead of catching on to the fact that Chloe is the one she has fallen for.

"Thanks Chlo, I really appreciate it. Now onto the hard part. Um, where do I start?" Beca trailed off before Chloe quipped "Well Julie Andrews would say to start from the very beginning, a very good place to start."

"What The fuck are you talking about dude?" Beca said with a look of genuine confusion on her face.

"The Sound of Music? The movie musical with the Von Trapp family? Doe a deer? So long, farewell, auf weidersehen, adieu? Nope this isn't registering with you. Not at all. Beca! You haven't seen the Sound of Music?"

"No Chloe, I don't really watch movies. Anyways that's besides the point. I really like you. I think I have from the start and didn't realize it until later." Beca paused and looked at Chloe tentatively her steel blue eyes showing a hint of hope that Chloe would reciprocate her feelings.

Chloe on the other hand short circuited and reverted to a fight or flight reaction. Instead of saying that she liked Beca too, she stood abruptly, grabbed her coat while saying something along the lines of "not being able to do this" as she bolted from the room leaving Beca alone and stunned.

"She could have said she just didn't like me. Fuck, I've made a huge mistake." Beca spoke to her empty room before grabbing her pillow to mask her scream of frustration.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Beca felt like she could never face Chloe again. For the most part they had ignored each other at practice and the tension, while not noticeable to any of the Bellas but Aubrey, was causing unnecessary stress for the leader of the group.

Upon getting home she angrily cornered Chloe before unleashing the famous Posen voice meant to shake fear into any person within a 5 mile radius.

"Chloe what the fuck is wrong with you? Have you told Beca how you feel yet? You need to know how she feels before you can move on so get to it!"

"I know how she feels. Look, I said I wouldn't say anything so please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Beca came out to me. Told me she was gay and that she realized that she likes women and specifically one woman. She said she likes me Brey and I panicked. I didn't say anything apart from I can't do this which was my inner monologue becoming my voice and Beca thinks I meant that I am not into her. That's if I'm lucky. If I'm not lucky, then she hates me for hurting her and that isn't what I meant to do! I fucked up and there is no way she will want anything to do with me now apart from the Bellas." Chloe looked like she was ready to cry but Aubrey realized that her best friend was currently too broken to do so.

"Sweetie, you can fix this. Beca likes you. She wants to be with you. And please tell me you have finally come to your senses and pulled your head out of your ass. Admit it Chlo, you like her and you have to go for it with Beca. She did the hardest part for you already. Take a chance as ABBA would say." Aubrey knew that Chloe didn't want to get hurt again but she didn't realize that she was hurting now.

Chloe sighed and said nothing. "Chloe, my dad would say to either go for it or build a bridge and get over it because feelings that you dwell on are the ones that get you killed on the battlefield."

Chloe thought to herself that for once something her friend's father said actually made sense. If the battlefield he was referring to was a quaint college campus and instead of getting killed, chances are that Beca wouldn't have gotten over her feelings that quickly.

"You know what Brey? You're right. Thank you for being aca-awesome! I will tell her but not until after the regionals. We need to focus on this first to get back to the nationals." Chloe smiled genuinely for the first time in a while, feeling content with her plan and ever grateful to Aubrey for nudging her in the right direction.

\--------------------------------------------------------

After the regional competition didn't go as planned and Beca left the group after no one stuck up for her, Chloe felt terrible. On one hand, she was proud of Beca for trying something new but on the other she was livid with Aubrey for ignoring Beca's attempts at improving their group. Since Aubrey felt their loss was due to Beca, there was absolutely no reasoning with her. 

Chloe sighed in frustration, she knew Aubrey would calm down eventually, this wasn't the first time their friendship had been strained, they had made it through worse before and would get over this bump in the road as well.

As for what to say to Beca, Chloe was currently at a loss for words. She knew that she couldn't wait much longer and that she had to face her feelings. With the upcoming surgery for her vocal nodes, Chloe decided to phone Beca on the off chance she would answer. Much to Chloe's dismay it went to voicemail.

"Beca, it's me. Look, I really need to talk to you. Like in person preferably. I'm heading in for surgery on my vocal chords tomorrow morning so I was hoping to talk today. I'll be at my place all day. What I said to you wasn't what I meant and if I could just explain what I actually meant I think you would understand what I mean. Come see me? Please?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Beca received Chloe's message and after listening over and over again she still hadn't decided what to do. Should she put herself out there again? The fear of being rejected again consumed Beca. She had no one to talk to, Jesse had gone to visit his parents for the break and next to none of the Bellas remained on campus either. Not that she wanted to confide in any of them at this moment but it would be nice to have someone to just sit with. She did want to hear what Chloe had to say though, even if it was something that would break Beca's heart she just couldn't go on without ending this uncomfortable chapter of her life.

Unfortunately by the time Beca had decided that she would speak to Chloe it was nearly 6am. Great, she hadn't slept and now Chloe must be thinking that Beca wants nothing to do with her.

Chloe was probably going to be up preparing for her surgery. Beca rushed to get dressed and raced to Chloe's only to catch a glimpse of red hair getting into a vehicle driven by a woman who was clearly Chloe's mother. Beca's waving arms didn't alert either woman in the car so she stopped to catch her breath before remembering that Chloe had a bike she used to get around campus. Beca knew where the spare housekey was so she raced inside, grabbed the key for the bike lock, raced back out, locked the door and placed the spare key back in its' hiding spot.

Beca had never been into things with wheels: bikes, skateboards, even cars. She always figured she had two feet and a heartbeat and walking allowed her to listen to music she would use in her mixes. She knew that the hospital wasn't far and was hoping she would make it there in time to see Chloe. Beca pedalled as if her very life depended on it, silently thanking Aubrey for all of the cardio she made her do over the year.

Beca reached the hospital, locked the bike up and as quickly as possible without drawing attention found her way to the surgery ward. To her dismay, Chloe was not there but her mother was reading a book in the waiting area. Certainly having a civil conversation with Chloe's mother would cause no harm? Beca approached the woman slowly, noting that she had the same red hair as her daughter layered with strips of gray. Sensing that she was being watched, the woman looked up from her book at Beca with the same eyes as her daughter.

"Um, hi. Mrs. Beale? I'm Beca, one of Chloe's friends from the Bellas. I, um, really need to speak to her, how long will she be?" Beca said nervously, extending her right hand to introduce herself.

"You're Beca? Well I must say that my daughter appears to have excellent taste but your timing is awful. She won't be out for a few hours and then she will be groggy when she wakes up. Chloe is not supposed to speak for a week afterwards. If you don't mind me saying dear, again, your timing is awful. Please call me Victoria, have a seat." The woman said closing her book after marking the page and patting the seat next to her.

"Thanks. Uh, you know who I am? I mean I know that the Bellas are very important to Chloe and I would assume you know Aubrey..." Beca trailed off, slightly confused that Chloe would even tell her mother about her.

"Yes dear. A mother knows her child best and can always see the underlying meaning of a conversation with them if it is there. Yes I know Aubrey as well, I am sure she has had much to say about you? She sees you as a threat, Beca. Not just as a threat to the Bellas but a threat to my Chloe. Did you hear about Heather?" Victoria looked at Beca as she spoke, slowly reading the young woman's features as she processed what Victoria was implying.

"Heather? No I haven't heard of her. Is she a past Bella? What does this have to do with me and why would you say that Chloe has good taste?" Beca was genuinely confused. Chloe had said that she couldn't do what Beca wanted to. They couldn't be together and Chloe wanted to say it to her again, didn't she?

"I will leave that to Chloe to disclose if she so chooses. Let me just say that she has been hurt before and fears being hurt again. Do not lead me to believe that you are so dense as to believe that Chloe doesn't like you? My dear she told me about meeting you at the activities fair, she told me about your audition, she laughs that you stick up to Aubrey because no one else has been brace enough to and while she may not have explicitly expressed to me that she likes you, I can feel that she does. I know you like her too, she mentioned she was sad you didn't make it by like she asked."

"I didn't know what to do. I honestly thought she didn't like me the way I like her. When we talked all she said was that she couldn't do this. Then she wants to see me? For what?"

"My daughter can get flustered and her inner monologue comes out as words. I think that is what might have happened but I don't know for sure. It has caused some most unfortunate situations and this could definitely be one of them. Trust me Beca, you two just need to talk."

"Thank you Victoria, I will." Beca felt more at ease and both women sat in relative silence as they both waited for Chloe to awaken after her surgery.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Beale? Your daughter is fully awake now and her surgery was successful so you can go see her. Remember, she can't speak for a week so we have given her a whiteboard to write on or she can text you if that works."

Beca immediately perked up when she heard that Chloe was awake. "Victoria, please go ahead, Chloe should see her mom first. I can wait."

"Thank you Beca. I won't be long." Victoria stood and made her way towards Chloe's recovery room.

"Hi honey. They said your surgery was a success! Remember you can't speak for a week but you can write or text to communicate. I have someone who wants to see you." Victoria said as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair and placed her palm briefly on Chloe's cheek in a sign of motherly affection.

Chloe was confused as to who could possibly be visiting. None of the Bellas knew she was getting surgery and the only person she had called was Beca. But Beca didn't come when Chloe asked her to talk. She scribbled "Who?" on her whiteboard and showed it to her mother.

"It doesn't matter sweetie, I'll be back in a bit and I will give you time to talk. Well, you know what I mean." Victoria laughed slightly before turning to leave the room.

Returning to the waiting room, she found Beca and gave her a nod as if to say "You can do this"! Beca smiled and nodded, ever grateful that Victoria had given her the confidence to speak with Chloe regardless of the outcome.

Beca made her way to Chloe's room. She had napped for a bit in the waiting room then had drank a coffee and ate a light breakfast from a cafe in the hospital. Beca knocked quietly on the door before willing her feet to bring her into the room.

"Um, hey. So, your mom is really nice and I can see that's where you get your ridiculous good looks, Chlo. Shit! Why would I say that? It's so awkward! I'm sorry for that. It's just you're so flawless. Crap! Chlo, please say something. I'm rambling." After a long pause, Beca noticed that Chloe was writing something down on her whiteboard.

Chloe looked down and reread what she had written. She erased it and started again. Beca waited patiently yet nervously for Chloe to finish. Chloe smiled to herself and turned the board around to show Beca.

"You're a fool and I was too. I can't talk right now but we need to. I like you too."

"Seriously? I thought you hated me and would never want to see me again! You said you couldn't do this and that meant be with me didn't it?" Beca was happy yet confused. Chloe turned the board again, erased it and began writing again before turning it to show Beca.

"I want to be with you. I thought you were with Jesse and I was jealous. There is something about you Beca, I just don't want to get hurt."

"Chlo, this might not be my place but Victoria, your mom I mean, mentioned someone named Heather? What did she do to you Chlo? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Chloe looked sad for a moment and then anger crossed her face briefly. She wrote frantically without a second thought.

"She cheated on me. I thought she loved me. Obviously she didn't and I've been scared to let myself get into another relationship because I don't want to get hurt again. You changed that and that is why I was scared, you made me feel the way I hadn't since her. Before she cheated on me that is."

Beca nodded and smiled sadly in sympathy with her friend. Who would treat Chloe that way? And who would you cheat on Chloe with? There was no one as perfect as her, Beca thought. Chloe continued to write before smiling and turning the board for a final time.

"Take a chance on me?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

While Beca and Chloe had finally admitted their feelings, they were interrupted by the fact that they had to prepare for the nationals. Well, Chloe had to prepare and try to convince Aubrey to let Beca return to the group but Aubrey was having none of it.

When Beca interrupted their fight, Chloe couldn't believe that Beca was actually there. She knew Aubrey was stubborn but Beca was not afraid of her. Oncw they had all shared pieces of themselves that no one knew, each of the Bellas felt the tension ease amongst the group.

As they sang in the empty pool, Chloe felt that Beca was singing to her and her alone. The lingering eye contact and the small smirk gave it away as they secretly professed their love for each other in the form of song.

Maybe, Chloe thought, everything up until recently was like a dream. Not a happy one but a rather moroseful journey up until she met Beca. Instead of opening her eyes to being alone as the original singer of Just a Dream was, Chloe found herself feeling more like a woman who got her happy ending. Perhaps it is not until the moment that you meet the love of your life that you wake up from the strange dream that was your existence up until that very moment, no matter how big or small.

The Bellas had finally found their niche and went on to wow the crowd at nationals, overtaking the Treblemakers to make acapella history.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Beca and Chloe found themselves alone again after their victory party. Both of them were on such a high from the show that neither had drank too much.

Fat Amy had successfully managed to get the remaining Bellas shitfaced with some kind of drink she created that is known to "knock grown Aussie men down like a croc". Somehow Aubrey had missed the drink as well, Beca noticing that her boy Jesse had finally made his move. Aubrey seemed to be responding well, her animosoity for the Trebles had lessened since they had finally beat them. Beca chuckled to herself quietly as she saw them sneaking off together towards Aubrey's room. She made note to text him in the morning to find out more details.

"I think we're alone now." Chloe sang to Beca, her voice slightly lower than normal.

"Yes it appears we are. Now I don't know if you saw or not, but my man J-Bone seems to have snuck off with Aubrey. They were going towards her room. Question is do you want to hear our best friends do whatever they're doing or would you rather go to my place? Kimmy Jin is done for the year and has returned to Korea for the break. I'm staying here over the summer to work the radio station."

"Wait? Brey and Jesse? Didn't see that one coming at all. Did you? And yeah, you're right I don't want to hear them, let's go." Chloe smiled and winked at Beca before grabbing her keys and turning to head out of the house.

"Yeah he's had it bad for her since he beginning. He was scared of her rule and thought she was out of his league. I'm happy it worked out though, I think they'll be good together."

Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's as they walked towards her dorm. The air between them was thick with anticipation and desire for one another that had been building since the activities fair.

As the women reached the dorm, Beca led them quietly to her room. They entered and as soon as the door was shut, Beca practically pounced on Chloe.

Slamming the redhead into the door, Beca laced one hand around Chloe's neck and put her other hand on Chloe's collar in order to pull her in. As soon as their lips met, both women sighed and continued to kiss passionately. Chloe's hands found their way to Beca's ass and when she squeezed, Beca released a breathy moan.

"Wow, Chlo..." Beca said as she tried to catch her breath. She placed her palm gently on Chloe's cheek, brushing her red hair out of her eyes with her other hand and gazing into Chloe's lust-filled blue eyes.

"I have something else to admit to you Chlo." Beca said tentatively as she pulled Chloe from the door before taking her hand and leading them to sit on her bed.

"Becs you can tell me anything you know that." Chloe smiled gently before kissing Beca lightly on her cheek.

"Yeah I know that Chlo, it's uh, just embarrassing that's all. I've never been with anyone before. I didn't date in high school and now I know why, I've never kissed anyone until I kissed you just a few minutes ago and I don't even know where to start with sex." Beca turned pink at her own words and her head lowered in shame.

"Beca? That's not a problem at all, we can take things as slowly as you want." Chloe said gently, lifting the brunette's chin and smiling softly at her.

"Thanks Chlo, I really appreciate that but the thing is, I may not know what the fuck I'm doing dude but I want to, you know, do all kinds of things with you."

Chloe grinned before saying, "First rule of sex is to NEVER, EVER call me dude. Second rule is that we don't do anything the other isn't comfortable with. So if at any point at all if you want me to stop what I'm doing just say so babe and I will."

"And what happens if I do something you're not ok with? Will you tell me?" Beca asked nervously.

"There hasn't been anything I've done with anyone that I haven't been ok with. Trust me Mitchell, if you can find that something it will be kinky as fuck." Chloe winked before pulling a dumbstruck Beca in for another passionate kiss.

Chloe upped the ante and pulled Beca onto her lap. She dragged her tongue across Beca's bottom lip begging for entrance. Beca got the hint and parted her lips slightly before brushing her tongue against Chloe's. She had died and gone to heaven she was sure. She could feel Chloe below her and every touch of their tongues sent a tingle down her spine.

Chloe felt like she was going to burst. She had forgotten what it was like to make out with someone she actually cared about. In her normal encounters, kissing was a means to an end but she was so turned on alone by kissing Beca that she couldn't possibly imagine how hard she would come later.

Beca decided to make the next move, standing momentarily to strip her shirt off. Chloe's pupils dilated at the sight of her now half naked friend. Beca climbed back onto Chloe before deciding to drag her tongue up the tendon on Chloe's throat before gently biting down on the sensitive area near her pulse point. The sound that came from Chloe caused Beca to pull back tentatively.

Before she could say anything, Chloe pulled Beca back to her, mimicking what Beca had just done to her, causing the brunette to unconsciously grind into Chloe's lap and moan loudly.

"Jesus, that feels fucking fantastic."

"Tsk, tsk Beca. Chlo or Chloe would be just fine." Chloe winked as she dragged her nails up Beca's sides before grabbing her breasts and proceeding to kiss across her collarbone.

Beca began quickly losing coherence. She pulled back again, flushed and breathless. She stood again and removed her pants. Beca needed Chloe to know how much she wanted her.

Chloe quickly tossed her own shirt and pants before reclining to lie down on Beca's bed. Beca climbed on the bed as well and settled down on top of Chloe, the feeling of their bodies pressing together was phenomenal. Beca brushed her hands up Chloe's sides before sliding them down again settling on her hips before kissing Chloe again. This time was filled with tongues battling for dominance and teeth clashing. Chloe's hands rested on the small of Beca's lower back, idly tracing patterns on the sensitive, soft skin below her fingertips.

Pulllig back to gaze at Chloe through nodded eyes, Beca practically whispered "Chlo, not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean you are turning me on so much, I just want more. I don't know what to do next so please show me." Beca was surprised that she was able to form a coherent sentence at this point.

Chloe immediately flipped Beca onto her back, straddling the brunette and removing her own bra before turning her attention to Beca. She leaned down, pausing for good measure to allow Beca to take in her perfectly formed breasts, nipples hardened with arousal. Beca's breath hitched momentarily before she whimpered slightly. She felt Chloe's breath at her ear.

"Remember, if you are uncomfortable at all and want me to stop let me know and I will." Chloe said directly into Beca's ear before nibbling and tugging gently on one of her earrings. At the same time, she slid her hands down and teased Beca just above her underwear before reaching up to palm her chest again, pressing gently before twisting her hands causing Beca to moan loudly.

"Beca, take off your bra." Chloe was desperate to touch Beca the way no one else had and she hoped deep down that no one else would except for her. Beca smirked before quickly ridding herself of her bra, tossing it aside without a second thought. Chloe's eyes fixed on Beca's now bare chest, her breath hitching for a change and her jaw going slack at the thought about what she was about to do.

Beca slid her hands around Chloe's back, grabbing her ass as Chloe began kissing her way towards Beca's breasts. She swirled her tongue around Beca's nipple and the sound Beca made was half pleasure and half shock. One of Beca's hands grabbed a fistful of red hair encouraging Chloe to continue. Chloe sucked Beca's nipple into her mouth this time before biting gently. As she reached up to pay equal attention to Beca's other breast, she felt Beca's hips roll beneath her.

Deciding that Beca most likely wouldn't be able to handle much teasing. Pulling back to gaze at Beca once more, she saw Beca's eyes closed and her hair messily spread across her pillow. Chloe felt her own need trickling down the inside of her thigh at the sight of Beca with her flushed skin and look of bliss on her face.

Noticing that Chloe had stopped briefly, Beca decided that she wanted to feel Chloe too. Catching the older woman off guard, she quickly moved to a sitting position, placed one hand at the small of Chloe's back to pull her in and immediately wrapped her mouth around Chloe's breast before sucking gently. She used her other hand to trace the outline of Chloe's quad muscle. She loved Chloe's legs and had imagined how they would feel many more times than she would rather admit.

"Fuck Beca!" Chloe practically screamed, she was so turned on and wasn't expecting Beca to be so forward considering this was her first time. Beca swirled her tongue around Chloe's nipple before switching breasts. This time she bit down gently just as Chloe had. Beca didn't know, however, that Chloe happened to have extremely sensitive nipples and combined with the sight of Beca pleasuring her, Chloe froze momentarily before releasing a loud, long moan of pleasure and shuddering through an orgasm.

"Beca..." she said quietly with a pure look of love on her face. Beca may have been a virgin but she was not a prude. She knew she had just made Chloe come and hadn't even touched her pussy yet. She felt another wave of arousal and sense of pride before Chloe began kissing her again. This time Chloe slowly began to trail her kisses lower than she had before. She briefly paid attention to Beca's chest again, she had the most perfect breasts that Chloe had ever seen and she was looking forward to pay them more attention at a later time.

Beca began to writhe below Chloe and roll her hips again showing signs of her need. Chloe felt Beca's breath stop when she found the sensitive spot just above Beca's underwear where her hip met her leg.

"Chloe please do something, anything, I don't care what just touch me. I need you." Beca moaned. Chloe melted at her words, making mental note to make Beca beg for her to touch her in the future to drive her mad.

Chloe sprang to action, sliding Beca's ruined underwear down her legs before kissing up the inside of her leg, not stopping until she reached Beca's dripping core. Glancing up at Beca briefly looking for consent, Chloe saw Beca watching her, chest heaving.

"I will finish myself if you don't." Beca growled. "I may not have had sex but I know what I like well enough."

"Maybe that's something I'd like to watch?" Chloe quipped without missing a beat before dragging her tongue through Beca's folds, up once then back down before gently parting her folds with her fingers and experimentally teasing the smaller woman's clit. She loved the way Beca reacted to her, moaning loudly and gripping the sheets below her.

Chloe gently sucked Beca's clit in her mouth and brought her hand up to tease Beca's entrance, she pressed forward gently before pulling back. Beca was whimpering, sounds that vaguely resembled Chloe's name were leaving her mouth and Chloe was loving every minute of this. She knew Beca was more than ready for her, she glanced up again only to find Beca's needy gaze, her hair bouncing as she nodded furiously for Chloe to continue. Chloe entered Beca with one finger, pushing forward slowly and watching Beca's eyes close in pleasure before curling her finger and pulling back out.

"FUCK CHLOE!" Beca herself was unsure of how she managed to shout two coherent words in a row, all she knew was that she needed Chloe to keep doing whatever she was doing.

Chloe began pumping her finger in and out before adding a second. Slowly at first, she began going faster as Beca's hips were lifting off the bed each time Chloe withdrew her fingers. She felt Beca's walls begin to tighten signalling her upcoming release. Chloe began to use her mouth again, sucking Beca's clit into her mouth before humming and gently biting down just as her fingers curled to hit that special spot inside Beca one final time. Beca sprang forward into a sitting position, her thighs clamping together, squeezing Chloe and pinning her in place before releasing a long moan and shuddering violently.

Chloe gave Beca time to catch her breath before removing her fingers from her dripping centre, licking them and in a purely lust filled moment, decided to clean up the mess she had made. She licked Beca everywhere, sucking her lips into her mouth, running her tongue in nonsensical patterns all over her most sensitive are before teasingly entering her and lapping the come that was dripping out of her. Beca tasted fantastic, Chloe thought. She would never be able to get enough of Beca. Beca's hands found Chloe's hair and she came again, the force of her orgasm causing her to see stars.

"Chlo, fuck, wow, I uh, just fuck." Beca stuttered as she opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Chloe wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved to lay next to Beca.

Beca recovered faster than Chloe would have imagined after experiencing her first two orgasms with a partner instead of her own hands. She kissed Chloe harshly before attaching her mouth to Chloe's neck and simultaneously reaching between her legs to drag her fingers through Chloe's soaked folds. She found Chloe's aroused and needy clit and toyed with it between two fingers before reaching further down and entering her with two fingers. Pulling back from Chloe's neck, Beca took in the sight in front of her, smirking before leaning in and saying in a deep, lust filled voice, "If I made you come just by biting your nipple, imagine how it will feel if I do it while I'm fucking you Chlo." Chloe responded with a whimper that quickly turned into a moan as Beca shifted and sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around, mimicking her fingers that were now twisting within Chloe. Beca's thumb found Chloe's clit again and she bit down on Chloe's nipple as she swirled short motions over the redheads bundle of nerves.

Chloe screamed in pleasure and Beca felt a strong gush force her fingers out of Chloe. Beca kept nibbling at Chloe's nipple and swirling her thumb on Chloe's clit until the shudders of her orgasm began to slow and she grabbed Beca's hand and pulled it away from her now too sensitive pussy. As soon as she was able to speak, Chloe murmured, "Beca, that was amazing. God I love you."

Chloe froze as soon as she realized what she had just said. She felt Beca wrap an arm across her stomach as she shifted to look at Chloe using her other hand to prop her head up.

Chloe looked tentatively at Beca, her blue eyes still glowing with the aftermath of her orgasm but showing slight fear that she would scare the brunette away. Beca returned her gaze, steely eyes glaring into Chloe's very soul.

"I know Chlo. I love you too."

\------------------------THE END----------------------


End file.
